


Le cose oscure, le cose nascoste, le cose un po' consumate

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet casuali scritte su prompt casuali. Yay. [3]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Ficlet, First Meetings, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aprì.<br/>Sull'uscio, un uomo che sembrava tanto sorpreso di trovarsi lì quanto Kieren. La faccia pallida e due occhiaie viola e due occhi blu, blu, blu come il mare placido prima della tempesta. Le mani grandi dalle unghie troppo corte (mangiucchiate) erano strette intorno a un vaso arancione, quasi convulsamente. Ma tutto questo non trapelava dal suo viso, no. Kieren si era accorto del disagio di quell'uomo dalla sua postura, dalla piega delle spalle che cadevano come una stampella rotta.</p>
<p>[Scritta sul prompt brand new neighbours!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le cose oscure, le cose nascoste, le cose un po' consumate

Kieren spostò la tela mezzo centimetro a destra, poi mezzo centimetro a sinistra, poi a destra, sinistra, indietro e infine la rimise esattamente dove stava. Ammirò il risultato, osservando le valige aperte per l'appartamento e gli scatoloni e i pennelli già sparsi ovunque, come se avesse vissuto lì da tutta una vita e non da tre giorni. Si portò le mani sui fianchi, sentendosi vivo e formicolante come non succedeva da... mai. Guardò fuori dalla finestra e riuscì a intravedere in lontananza la punta della Tour Eiffel. Ce l'aveva fatta: ora abitava a Parigi. Rimase nel silenzio confortante e vibrante del suo nuovo appartamento. Lanciò uno sguardo al cappellino idiota che gli aveva regalato Jem prima di partire, un basco alla francese tanto ridicolo da essere meraviglioso, e stava per prendere la cartella e andare in accademia quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Kieren rimase qualche momento inebetito. Qualcuno che bussava alla porta della sua nuova casa. Qualcuno che lo cercava. Che cercava lui. Non c'era abituato, ad essere cercato. Deglutì, avanzando piano, e d'improvviso tutto il francese che aveva studiato prima di partire si era ridotto a una poltiglia informe dentro la sua testa.

Aprì.

 

Sull'uscio, un uomo che sembrava tanto sorpreso di trovarsi lì quanto Kieren. La faccia pallida e due occhiaie viola e due occhi blu, blu, blu come il mare placido prima della tempesta. Le mani grandi dalle unghie troppo corte (mangiucchiate) erano strette intorno a un vaso arancione, quasi convulsamente. Ma tutto questo non trapelava dal suo viso, no. Kieren si era accorto del disagio di quell'uomo dalla sua postura, dalla piega delle spalle che cadevano come una stampella rotta. Il suo volto era serafico, chiuso al mondo.

Andava studiato, disegnato, ora. Era così interessante, così... bello.

«Bonjour» gracchiò Kieren.

«Ti ho portato una pianta» esordì lo sconosciuto in inglese. La voce si muoveva baritonale, scivolava lungo le note basse di uno spartito. Dimessa, ma allo stesso tempo decisa, come se sapesse che quello era il suo posto che non poteva (o voleva?) abbandonare.

«Una... pianta.» Kieren piegò un sopracciglio.

Lo sconosciuto gliela allungò, le loro mani che si sfioravano per il più impercettibile degli attimi, la pelle che collideva con naturalezza.

«Ai nuovi vicini di casa si deve regalare qualcosa, no? Come segno di benvenuto.» Sorrise, un sorriso troppo troppo storto che fece fare una bizzarra capriola allo stomaco di Kieren.

«Questa pianta è secca» notò il ragazzo.

«Um...» Lo sconosciuto ci pensò un momento. «Non è più interessante da dipingere, in questo modo?»

Ora entrambe le sopracciglia di Kieren si sollevarono.

«Penso che le cose strane, le cose oscure e nascoste e un po' consumate... penso che siano più interessanti» disse lo sconosciuto, e i suoni si accavallavano l'uno sull'altro in un modo aggraziato, in un modo che chiedeva di essere scoperto e interpretato.

Anche Kieren la pensava come lui, ma non glielo disse. E non disse nemmeno a se stesso che l'aveva colpito la stranezza di quell'uomo da un altro pianeta, il suo essere diretto e celato insieme, sfrontato e insicuro e instabile e stabile insieme. E non gli chiese quando l'aveva visto per la prima volta (forse aveva notato Kieren trasportare le tele su per le scale?) e come avesse capito che parlava inglese, e non si chiese nemmeno come avesse potuto, lui, non notare lo sconosciuto per primo.

Gli disse solo: «Entra per un tè, nuovo vicino».

 


End file.
